Broken hearts kill
by when u can't so u dont
Summary: Souske went to the roof because of a broken heart. What awaits hi. On the roof?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so be warned, this is a bit upsetting... Yeah... that's about it... Enjoy? Oh and make sure to remember the first line. It's important In the end of the story.  
Words like this equal memories/past events

The first time I got my heat broken I cried...

"I'm sorry Sousuke I just... I don't feel the same about you..."  
Drip... Drip... Drip...

Heh. I already knew she would say  
no. How stupid am I to go and actually confess? I could hear the rain pelting against the ceiling as I climbed up the stairs to the roof, sketchbook in hand.  
Why do I still have this with me? It's all filled with memories of her anyway, I thought looking at the sketchbook.  
I stopped at the door and twisted the handle, a gust of wind wrenching the door knob out of my hand and yanking the door open. Ominous.  
I stepped out and I was instantly  
soaked but I didn't care. My feet dragged me to the wall behind the door and I sat down, leaning against the wall. It was last period, so I would get soaked walking home anyway. That reminds me.  
Why did I choose today to start skipping class? I pondered over the thought as I closed my eyes. It's probably because of the fact that I have last period with her, but that... incident ... happened a week ago. Hmmm. Maybe there's a spirit calling me up here? I chucked at the thought. Hah. Like that could happen.  
"what's so funny?" My eyes  
snapped open let out a yelp, as I fell to the side. There was a guy sitting there. I was sure that there was no one on the roof before I came up here. Did he come in after me?  
"Heeeellooooo?", he said as he waved his hand in Front of my face.  
"Ah. Um... How did you get up here?" I questioned. He gave a confused smile.  
"From the stairs obviously, dummy".  
"Wait no. What I mean is when. When did you get up here? " I corrected myself.  
He looked to the raining sky for a couple of seconds,  
"I'm always up here. This is my hideout from the rest of the world..." He whispered, the words almost being stolen away be the wind. When he looked back to me there was a painful smile etched onto his face. I decided not to ask anymore.  
"Well, I won't bother you as long as  
you don't bother me so, may I stay in your 'secret hideout' for a while?" I asked. A surprised expression snapped onto his face. Then he smiled and laughed.  
"Well, then you're granted permission to rest here... Umm sorry what's your name?" He asked tilting his head to the side.  
I realized that he was waiting for  
me to introduce myself.  
"Sousuke... Yamazaki Sousuke..." I mumbled out. He smiled.  
"Hi Sousuke. I'm Makoto. Please take care of me!", he said bowing his head slightly. I returned the greeting, clearing my throat.  
"so um... What year are you in Sousuke? I'm a second year." He stated. So he was older.  
"You're my senpai then. I'm a first year." I replied. He nodded and his eyes wandered to my sketchbook and brightened.  
"You're in art?", I nodded.  
"Can I look?" He asked. Again, I nodded.  
He flipped through the pages of the  
book, stopping at some parts to look closer or tilt the sketchbook.  
"You sure draw about this girl a lot. Is she your girlfriend?", he asked, curios eyes looking up from behind the sketchbook. Oh... I forgot those were in there... I shook my head.  
"No. She is-was my best friend..." I cut myself off. That's right...

" I don't think we can be friends after this Sousuke..."

He waited for me to continue,  
green eyes urging me to go on.  
"She was my childhood best friend and I had a crush on her. When I confessed... she rejected me and said we couldn't be friends after something like this. I didn't really have any friends besides her, being the 'recluse' that I am so I started coming up here for anytime I had free. I just decided to skip last period today. Didn't really feel like seeing her..." I finished and turned to him. He had that painful smile in his face again.  
He bit his lip and stared down at his lap.  
"I... I could comfort you?" He asked more then stated. I looked at him in confusion and noticed the blush staining his features. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. I took a good look at him. He had soft, fluffy looking, brown hair and the most stunning emerald eyes. I felt some blood rush south as i stared at his blushing face. No way... I was into girls... right?  
Despite that thought, I nodded slowly. He scooted closer and pressed his hand against my thigh and then slowly moved it upward to my cock. I was actually enjoying this. I leaned back and relaxed. He took this as an indication to continue and pressed his hand against my cock, palming it slowly through the cloth. I bit my lip to keep in a moan. He noticed anyway and gained some confidence as he slowly leaned down and...Fuck I could have came right then. He had leaned down and, after pulling off my belt, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants with his mouth.  
He licked his lips as he palmed my  
cock. Then he pressed his mouth against it through the cloth of my boxers and licked and sucked, slowly making his hands up to my v-line and slipping the boxers lower. I hissed as the cold air hit my cock and thread a hand through his hair to urge him to continue. He nuzzled the tip, kissing all the way down and licking a long strip to the top. Then suddenly taking all of me, and there was a lot, into his mouth at once. A deep moan slipped from my mouth, encouraging him to bob his head up and down. A few minutes later I came into his mouth, practically face fucking him. He pulled off and my cum was dripping out if his mouth. He made eye contact with me and smiled. How could someone look so angelic with such a thing in their mouth? I would never know because I practically dude the next second as he swallows... He swallowed it! I gulped.  
"Did you enjoy that?" He asked,  
eyes filled with hope. I stayed silent.  
"It was my first time doing something like that so It probably sucked, huh?" He said looking away. I looked up and saw the insecurity showing on his face.  
"No... Actually. That was my first time getting something like that done to me so I don't have enough experience to judge you but... I wouldn't mind doing it again..." I asked. Scratching the back if my head. His head snapped up. He smiled at me and... I smiled back. The next few weeks were filled with 'comforting' and a sense of happiness.

-  
Well that's the first chapter. I'll be releasing the next one in a couple days or so. Im aiming for Saturday so lets see how that goes


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so um... Yeah! Lets do this! Woohoo! Chapter 2! Oh. Btw.  
TRIGGER WARNING! Please don't read if suicide Is your trigger. (is that how triggers work? I'm not sure.)  
-

"Hey Sousuke... I've been thinking  
this for a while but... That girl was stupid to reject you." ...Eh? What did he just say.  
"I mean, you drew thousands of pictures of her and she still does something like that?" Said Makoto. Finally sitting up and looking at me. I starred at him. It's been 2 months since I met him. Most if our visits were filled with him pleasing me and that's it. The ones that weren't were filled with him staring through the new drawings in my sketchbook. He really liked art didn't he?

"Well. It's not like drawing someone  
is anything special. It's creepy if anything."  
I replied leaning back against the wall.  
"What do you mean it's nothing special. I'd love it if someone drew me.", he said, a pout forming on his lips. Those lips that have been around my...ehem!  
"Want me to draw you then?" I asked jokingly. His face lit up like the fourth of July.  
"Will you really?!" He asked, eyes widening. I nodded. What harm could it do?

I stood up and brushed my pants  
off.  
"I'll go get a canvas and some pencils. Wait here." I said over my shoulder as I walked towards the door.  
"Not like there's anywhere I could go..." I heard him mumble. Hmm? What was that about?

I walked into the art room and greeted the sensei.  
"Ohayo, sensei! Do we have any canvases I can use?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to the closet.

"There should be some over there."  
I thanked him and went to search through the canvases lined up against the wall. There was a bird one, a bunny, an abstract watercolor painting, and...! This wasn't who I thought it was right? I pulled out the painting from the row and stared. It was a painting of Makoto! In the picture, he was smiling eyes half closed and cheeks red. At the bottom of the painting there was writing.  
'I'm sorry, Makoto...'  
Sorry? For what?

"Ah! So you found it. That's where its been this whole time.", I heard sensei's voice from behind me. I turned around and paused seeing the sad smile on his face.

"It gives off that depressing but happy vibe doesn't it?" He asked. I nodded.  
"There's quite a story to that painting." He stated, placing down the box of paint he was holding. I looked at him confusedly.  
"That painting was made by a boy named Haruka Nanase. He made it in honor of his best friend, Makoto Tachibana who committed suicide by jumping off the roof 8 years ago.

-  
Tada! Plot twist! Please don't kill me!  
Please give me some feedback. Constructive criticism please. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so! Here's the next part. Enjoy!  
-

 _"That painting was made by a boy named Haruka Nanase. He made it in honor of his best friend, Makoto Tachibana who committed suicide by jumping off the roof 8 years ago."_

... What? My eyes widened as It finally hit me... Wait just a goddamn second! Jumped off the roof? 8 years ago? Makoto Tachibana? I hurriedly excuse myself, leaving the painting in the art room. My mind stumbled over its self as I ran up the stairs, taking them by the twos.  
I burst through the door, leaving it to rebound and slam behind me as I walked up to him. He looked up at me, confused.  
"... Makoto... Tachibana..." I choked out between huffs as I gained my breath back. His eyes widened and then drooped.  
"I wasn't expecting for you to find out...", he mumbled, eyes somberly gazing up and me. I stayed silent  
"you know... I was in love once too... Haruka nanase... he was my best friend.." He looked away from me.  
"...Why did you jump?" I asked, the words finally leaving my mouth. He returned his gaze to me. Eyes glinting in amusement as if I had told a funny joke.  
"I didn't. Well its more like I fell accidentally on purpose hmm?", he laughed to himself but his eyes were filled with regret.  
"... Haru... He was like us so I thought... I thought I had a chance.. but he never spoke to anyone with any sort of interest... Except him... Rin Matsuoka... I hate myself for hating him. He wasn't a bad person but I was so jealous. I thought that if I came up here and did this... Haru might look at me... He didn't. It was raining that day and I couldn't see very well. My foot slipped as I tried to get back off the edge. And that was it. The next thing I knew I was up here watching my dead body lying on the ground. I couldn't even go to the funeral... I never even got to tell him..." His voice broke but there were no tears. I sat down next to him...  
"... When I went down to the art room.. There was a painting of you... by Haruka nanase... He made it in honor of you... I think that somehow... He knew. The painting was of your face as you smiled at him... I think he could tell, Makoto." I sighed. What was I doing? Trying to comfort a ghost... He stayed silent. I glanced over at him and noticed the single tear rolling down his face...  
"Hey... I could comfort you?" I whispered. He gasped. I moved closer and wiped the tear of of his face. Kissing away the next...and the next...and the next. His arms wrapped around my neck and minutes later he was under me moaning as I thrust into him. Fuck, he looked so perfect like this.  
"Mhm... Mhm! Ah! Ha-! P-pleASE!" He screamed as I hit that soft bundle of nerves In him.  
"hah... Hah... NYAAAH!" He yelled as he came and clenched down on me. A few seconds later I came undone as well.  
We lay there on the roof. Unconsciousness drifting closer.  
"... I love you...", he began, my eyes widening.  
"I love you... Haru..."... Hah. Haru... of course... What else was I expecting? He eventually drifted off to sleep. I moved away from him, careful not to rouse him as I dressed and picked up my stuff. Taking one last glance back at him I glared, annoyance prickling at my heart. Ugh. Sometimes I wish I'd never met him.

The next day  
-

I sighed as I walked back up the stairs. He was probably gonna be pissed at me for leaving him naked yesterday... I twisted the door open, prepared for a barrage of insults... that never came? I looked around the rooftop and there was no one there...I smirked. I should have known. I went and lied down on the ground, staring up at the sky.  
"Well played senpai... Well played.." I whispered as a tear finally broke its way through my shut eyes.  
"i hate you so much senpai..."

 _The second time I got my heart broken, I lied._

-  
Well then... Ahem... I'm soooooorrryyy. ? I Cry Every time I re-read this chapter. Well this is going to be the end... For now... Maybe ill make an omake chapter where its a happy ending? Well if u didn't notice there's a little scheme going on with the first line In the first chapter and the last line in this one. That's about it...  
Ciao!


End file.
